


Love Potion Experience

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: “Taryon gave me a very unique item, and the purpose of it was to fuck with you...” Those words rang in Grog’s ears. “It’s a love potion... I’m not offering you this thing, but I’m offering you an experience.”
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Vax'ildan
Kudos: 60





	Love Potion Experience

“Taryon gave me a very unique item, and the purpose of it was to fuck with you...” Those words rang in Grog’s ears. “It’s a love potion... I’m not offering you this thing, but I’m offering you an experience.”

“Vax... I really don’t know what to say to that,” Grog said. “Are you sayin’ that... you’re gonna drink that potion, and... you’re gonna fall in love with... me? For just, like, an hour?”

Vax shrugged a little. “Not like it’d be hard, you’re an attractive fellow... but yeah, that was the idea,” he said. Vax turned the vial over I’m his fingers a couple times. “What do you say, big man? Wanna have some fun together?”

Grog felt a familiar sensation in his gut, one that he’d felt every time he’d seen Vax do something incredible on the battlefield. “If we’re just gonna have a bit o’ fun togevah, and we know we both want it... cou’ we jus’ skip the potion?”

Vax considered the potion in his hand for a moment. Being under the influence would have been part of the fun for him, but Grog has a good point. “If you’re that interested, then sure,” he said, pushing to stand up from his chair. “I’m sure we can find another use for this thing later on. Let’s go,” Vax said with a smirk.

“I mean, if you want to drink it, you can...” Grog said, seeing the glint of mischief fade from Vax’s eyes. “It’d be nice to feel what it’s like for... somebody to be in love with me. I’ve... had plenty of lady-favors, and… not-so-lady-favors, but... nobody’s evah been in love wif me.”

Vax felt himself start to blush at the idea. He quickly downed the potion and looked Grog in the face. “Grog, you’re one of my best friends, and I say this with all the sincerity I can,” he started, even as a warm tingling sensation flowed over his body. Vax approached the larger man and set his hands on Grog’s shoulders. “I love you. We have one hour.”

Grog pulled Vax into his arms and captured his mouth, barely able to stop himself. While he could have done without the time limit comment, he didn’t care about it. He didn’t need a potion to know that he was hopelessly in love with Vax. “I love you too, so much... Come on, let’s go to my room. Bigguh bed den yours.”

Vax smiled into the kiss, even that being rough and almost like a fight. “Hell yeah,” he said, letting himself be pulled along. Grog absently wondered what Kiki would say when she found out about this. Sure, she’d probably given him permission to play a bit, but this still felt kinda forbidden. But in this moment, the half-elf man had willingly taken the potion and was now heading for Grog’s bedroom. Once inside, he dropped to his knees in front of Vax and began to undress him. “Oh... now this is a welcome surprise,” Vax mused. He was already getting hard in his pants and started stripping his top layers. “Gods, I wear too many clothes...”

“Too right... but I’m enjoyin’ takin’ you apart...” Grog said, going for Vax’s pants, undoing them as quickly as possible. He wanted to give him pleasures, to give him the world. “How do you want me to please you? I got a few ideas, buh I’m all ears.”

“Fuck...” Vax whispered, his body alight with lust and anticipation. “I want to hear your ideas, but I also want you to fuck me...”

“Fuckin’ you... I can definitely do... but first we gotta get us both naked...” Grog purred, a predatory grin on his lips as he pulled down Vax’s pants. “And then... I want to swallow your cock and drink you up...”

Vax braced his hands on Grog’s shoulders. “You have me at your complete and utter disposal... should we move to the bed?” he asked. “Or if you wanted to take me apart standing up, I’ll do my best...”

“Yeah, let’s get to bed,” Grog said, feeling his cock twitch as he stood up. “Help me get undressed, an’ den get comfortable while I grab the oil, yeah?”

Vax was immediately on knees, having switched positions with Grog. He pulled down his belt and short pants, freeing the half-giant’s cock. “Gods.... fuck,” Vax said. He wrapped his hands around the base briefly, nearly forgetting about getting on the bed.

As someone who found it difficult to grow any hair at all, Grog admired the soft tuft of hair that he saw at the base of Vax’s cock, and hummed softly when the elf wrapped his hands around his large shaft. “Vax... As great as your hands feel... Come on, Love... On the bed, please...”

Vax reluctantly pulled back and walked over to the bed, then lay himself back on the course furs. “Mmm... ready when you are...”

“Comfortable, Love?” Grog said, admiring the love god on his bed. “Or do you want to get under the furs? There’s fresh sheets under them blankets and furs, and it might be a bit more to your liking.” He grabbed the oil from the dresser and moved back over to the bed. “Besides, those furs are all itchy and scratchy during love-makin’”

Vax purred and wiggled in them. “Nooo... they’re soft and they smell like you,” he said with a wide smile. He closed his eyes and took a deep, heady breath.

“Gods, that’s attractive,” Grog said, his heart beating faster in his chest, his cock starting to throb. “Fuck, Vax, ima have to control myself a bit here... or it’ll be over before it bloody starts...” He climbed up on the bed and settled between Vax’s spread legs. “Time to make you into a real snacc.”

Vax raised his arms over his head and turned his hips up towards Grog. “Yes... I’m all yours, darling...”

“Fuck, you’re hot...” Grog said, taking Vax’s cock in his hand and stroking gently before taking the elf-man’s entire length into his mouth in one fell swoop, moaning and humming to send vibrations down the shaft.

“O-ohhh,” Vax stuttered out. He felt so small under Grog and it was exhilarating. He couldn’t tell if it was the love potion talking or his own feelings, both were feeding into the other. He had already loved Grog, this had just amplified it; it felt like their brothers in arms relationship had changed suddenly, and Vax hoped this wouldn’t be a one off.

Grog still had the oil in his hand, and as he began to bob up and down on Vax’s cock, the tip of it easily slipping down into his throat, he poured a little of it onto his fingers and began to tease and prod at Vax’s hole with a single finger. “Hmmm..."

Vax gasped out loud and shuddered at the touch. “Ohh... oh yes, oh fuck, Grog!” The slick, wet heat of his mouth was almost too much. “Gods, I love it, I love you, but if you don’t let up... fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Vax said all in a rush. He wanted to last, he wanted to be a good boy.

“Hmmm, maybe I want to see how many times I can make you cum in this hour...” Grog said, going back down on Vax with just as much gumption as he had before. He wanted to see and feel his lover cum down his throat, and then keep going. “Vax’ildan...”

Vax bucked up into Grog’s mouth. “Oh... oh fuck,” he gasped. Grog didn’t have any hair for him to bury his hands in, so he gripped tightly to the furs instead. “Grog!! Gods... you’re so good... fuck, I’m gonna... aaah!! FUCK!!” Vax shouted as he came.

Grog stopped bobbing his head but increased the suction on Vax’s cock, wanting to draw out as much cum as he could drink. He prodded the tip of his finger inside Vax’s hole, sitting there with the first joint inside him. “Va-aaaax...” he purred, finally pulling his mouth away.

Vax whined and pressed back against Grog’s finger. “Please... ah...” He couldn’t help it, he needed this. He needed Grog to take him apart.

“Gods, Vax, I never knew you were such a glutton for punishment...” Grog chuckled, having learned that phrase recently from Percy. He pushed his finger the rest of the way in, carefully pumping in and out and curling his finger just so, before adding a second finger and repeating the process. “I wanna see how many times I can make you cum in this hour...”

“Hnnnggg!!” Vax whined. Each of Grog’s fingers was thicker than his own and he loved the burn as he was stretched open. “We- ah, we can keep going... after the hour...” Vax said. “Fuck...”

“Hnnnn... was hoping you’d say that... but I still gotta set goals for myself...” Grog grinned, scissoring Vax now and adding a third finger. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Love... Hope I’m not hurtin’ ya too much...”

It did hurt, but Vax canted his hips up into it anyway. He wanted this, needed it. Needed to be taken over, just for a time, by someone he loved. “Gods... fuck,” Vax gasped out. “It feels amazing... you’re fucking massive...”

“Fuck, Vax...” Grog moaned, feeling the muscles clench and tighten around his fingers. “You’re so good... Fuck... I’ve never been with a man so pliable before... Do you think you can take my cock? I’m gonna have to prep you real good... with four of my fat fingers...”

A blush crawled up Vax’s ears and down his chest. “Fuck,” he breathed, trying to relax enough. “I want to, please... I need you...” he moaned. Vax could feel his cock twitching to life again and wrapped one hand around himself, jacking it a little.

Grog carefully squeezed more oil onto his fingers, squeezing the fourth finger in very carefully, his heart beating fast in his ears. “Vax... My Love... Fuck, you’re so good... Taking all my fingers like a good boy... I can hardly wait to get my cock in you...”

It was all Vax could to you lie there and breath. He was stretched so wide, Grog’s fingers touching all the right places. He squirmed more than once, trying to get comfortable, get used to it. But that was part of the fun, to not be comfortable. “I... I can’t wait for you either... fuck, please...” he begged.

“I’m going to let you get comfortable on top of me,” Grog crooned. “I don’t want to hurt you, and you can control how fast we go.” He pulled his fingers out of his lover and moved to lay on his back. “Vax... I need you to ride my cock... My little stallion...”

The empty feeling as Grog pulled away was almost too much. And then the praise made Vax blush harder. He scrambled up on top of Grog, barely able to get his knees on either side of the larger man’s hips. “Yes, sir...” he said. Vax reached behind his back and moved into position over Grog’s thick cock. His eyes slipped closed as he felt the head start to push in. “Oooh....”

Grog gripped the furs below him, not wanting to force anything, to give Vax the time he needed to get situated so that their mating... love-making... could begin. “Guide my hands... Or tell me where you want me to touch you... Ohhh, fuck...”

Vax took a shuddering breath as he sank down more. He took Grog’s hands and set them on his own thighs. “Here, for sure... and- oh, everywhere... fuck.” Vax felt greedy, pushing down more on the giant dick.

Grog let out a string of curses and endearments in both Giant and common as Vax sank all the way down on him. “Vax! Yes, Love! Fuck yes!” Once Vax was fully seated, he held him there with one hand, and used the other hand to fondle his cock. “I’m gonna make you paint my beard in white...”

As Vax breathed, he could feel his body tightening around Grog’s cock. At his words, Vax leaked pre from his dick. “Gods yes... fuck,” he whispered and started to move. Vax slowly raised up onto his knees and back down. “FUCK!” Vax cried out in pleasure.

“Vax... Oh, Love, yes, fuck yourself on my cock, Baby...” Grog panted, his moans getting a bit louder with each thrust down that Vax made on him. “By Kord... You just feel so fucking good!”

Vax started to move faster, bouncing on Grog’s cock as best he could. “You feel amazing, my darling...” he said. The pressure Vax had felt before was growing again. “Oh fuck... Grog... I’m gonna cum again,” Vax said, bow forward over the other’s chest. “Fuck me fuck me, FUCK!”

Being squeezed by Vax’s exceptionally tight ass as he came brought Grog to a teetering edge, but he wasn’t quite ready to fall off that cliff. “I’m... really close, Love... Fuck... Think you can handle me for just a bit longer, my Raven? I’m gonna fill you up...”

“Gods yes,” Vax said. “My big man... please fill me up,” he said. “I want you so bad... I need you.” He started moving faster then, squeezing around Grog’s cock, finally getting used to the stretch.

Grog felt his balls tighten as he heard Vax begging for him. He breathing hitched in his throat, and he let out a bellowed moan that he was sure half the Keep could hear. He pulled Vax down on him as deeply as he could get him, his seed shooting up into the half-elf’s oh-so-willing body. “FUCK! VAX’ILDAN!”

If Vax hadn’t just cum, the feeling of Grog filling him up would have done it. “Oooohh, oh fuck...” he groaned. It felt... weird, but good. Vax felt like the potion he’s had that started all this was wearing off. “Mmm... fuck,” he said as he moved carefully off to lay beside Grog. “That was amazing...”

“Fuck yeah, it was...” Grog breathed, putting his huge arm around Vax gently. “Has it been an hour already?” He heard the chime of a nearby church bell-tower ringing outside, and he vaguely remembered one going off just after they’d started this amazing encounter.

“Mmm... I believe it has,” Vax said tiredly. “Fucking hells, that was great. I am... completely fucked out. How do you feel?” he asked.

“I feel like the cat who got the cream...” Grog said, wiping the bits of drying cum from his beard. “I’m really happy, Vax...”

Vax’s hips ached, and he knew they were both a right mess. But he couldn’t help but smile anyway. “I’m really happy too,” he said, curling up in Grog’s arms.

“I love you...” Grog said tentatively, kissing the top of Vax’s head. “I’m not expecting you to be madly in love with me or anything, but I had to get that out there, even if you say it stays between us.”

Vax moved closer and kissed Grog passionately. “I love you too,” he said. “You’re right, I’m not... madly in love with you, and it’s... complicated... but you are very special to me.”

Grog felt a blush paint his grey cheeks, a grin on his lips after Vax kissed him. “You’re very special to me too... and I hope we can do this again. Maybe we can work out the complications, since I’m guessing it involves your lady.”

Vax smiled and nodded. “That and, well, I’m fairly certain the next couple of days will be at least my last... not to ruin the mood or anything.”

Grog sighed, knowing that Vax was right. There was a massive battle coming, and IF they survived it, then Vax will have fulfilled the final quest. He would be leaving soon. Suddenly feeling emotional, Grog pulled Vax into a massive hug. “Take me with you...”

Vax hugged Grog back as best he could. “I don’t want to... I know what you mean, but you have so much to keep living for,” he said. “Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again...”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot to keep livin’ for, but I’ll never find someone I love like I love you...” Grog said softly. “I wish... that you’d come to me sooner with that potion...”

He face pressed to Grog’s shoulder. “Well... we have tonight. Just hold me? We’ll figure it out in the morning,” Vax said.

He pressed his face to Grog’s shoulder. “Well... we have tonight. Just hold me? We’ll figure it out in the morning,” Vax said.

“Yeah, I can do that...” Grog said, guiding Vax’s leg to rest up over his thigh. He hummed, content in this moment to hold the man he knew his heart recognized as his mate. A tune suddenly came to his head, and he hummed a bit.

_I sing to my Vax-ill-dan..._

_My heart belongs to he..._

_Stay with me forever..._

_Please do not leave me..._

This was not how Vax had thought things would go. Grog’s confession was so deep and heartfelt that he couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead, he buried his face further into Grog’s shoulder as he felt tears pricking at his eyes. “I didn’t mean to make my mate cry...” Grog blurted out, a hand coming to his mouth when the m-word flew from it. “Damn... I... I probably shouldn’ta said that... I’m sorry for making you cry, Vax...” Goliaths, once their bodies recognized a mate and copulated with them, mated for life. He was so fucked...

Vax wiped at his eyes. “It’s okay... you’re just... unusually sincere tonight,” he said. “It’s very touching.”

“It’s not every day that you realize that you’ve found your mate...” Grog said, wiping at his own tears. “Even if you’re not gonna be here much longer, you’re still... the one my body and heart recognize as my mate...”

Vax took Grogs hands and kissed his knuckles. “I’m so sorry... I’m happy to be your mate, but I’m sorry to have to leave you all...” He lay his head down again. “Shall we talk more in the morning? I don’t... want to get too into this right now...”

“Yeah, let’s talk about it in the morning...” Grog said, leaning in and kissing Vax gently, a bit of sadness in the kiss but incredibly tender. “Please don’t leave tonight. I want to wake up with my mate by my side, even if it’s just this once.”

Vax smiled and pat Grog’s chest. “Of course,” he said. Vax turned over and snuggled up to be the small spoon. “This is nice...”

“Yeah, it is...” Grog said with a smile, his large hand resting on Vax’s chest. “I’m... gettin tired. Should we go to sleep?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Vax said. “Good night, Grog.”

“Goodnight, Vax...” Grog said sleepily. “I love you...”

A little over a year later, Grog saw his mate for the last time in this life, in the form that he’d fallen so deeply in love with. He’d been able to hold him in his arms for a solid minute before Vax moved over to say his goodbyes to Keyleth. Grog had cried himself to sleep that night.

Over the next few decades, Grog had taken periodic lovers, but he never found another that his heart and body reacted to in the same way it had to his mate. He was now nearly eighty years old, and he felt a call to one final fight. It was one he knew he couldn’t win. He was literally taking a glaive to an arrowhead fight...

Grog felt the arrows hit his chest, and he stumbled, falling after a few moments and landing against a tree. “I think... it’s time...” He lifted a hand just as a large black bird landed on it. “I knew... you’d come to get me... My mate...”

The bird cocked its head at the goliath. Suddenly, the spectral form of Vax flipped up and landed in front of Grog. He lifted his mask up just a bit. “Hello, old love,” Vax said.

Grog looked up weakly at Vax, smiling as his heart swelled with joy, and then his sight faded to darkness for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, Grog was standing, facing away from his body, and he was free of pain. He was young, and strong again. His hand was being held by a black gloved hand. “Vax’ildan... I couldn’t be happier to see you...”

Vax smiled and nodded. “I’m happy to see you too. Ready to go?” he asked.

“In a minute, I will be...” Grog said, moving closer to Vax and pulling him into a warm hug. “I really want to kiss you...”

Vax hugged Grog in return and stood on his tip toes to kiss him. “You might have to pick me up,” he said a little jokingly.

“I can do that,” Grog chuckled, reaching an arm around Vax’s waist and kissing him deeply and passionately.

Vax wrapped his arms around Grog’s shoulders and kissed him back, smiling into it. When they eventually separated, Vax’s smile was gentler, but it reached his eyes. “Come on... we can’t linger here.”

Grog nodded, taking Vax’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. “Lead me to my rest, my Love.”

“Your body will rest now, in the tomb of Greyskull,” Vax said as they began walking, their feet raising off the ground. “Your soul will remain by my side until all our friends one day join us… I love you, Grog Strongjaw…”

“I love you too, Vax’ildan Vessar,” Grog said.

And a few days later, a heartbroken song was sung by an old gnome…

_Goodbye to Warrior Strongjaw,_

_Goodbye to our dear friend…_

_Don’t go too far, old Strongjaw,_

_We will see you again…_


End file.
